


You're Cool The Way You Are

by Tameandsane



Series: The Misfits [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jack tries to tell him he's cool the way he is, Tommy wishes he could fly to, based on the Origins SMP, because I can't make anything without some slight humor in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tameandsane/pseuds/Tameandsane
Summary: Tommy wishes for something he can never have and Jack helps.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & TommyInnit
Series: The Misfits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158956
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	You're Cool The Way You Are

Jack put the rest of his findings in the chest and then closed it, “another good mining session I’d say,” Jack said while stretching to loosen himself up. Then he shook out his arms and looked around.

“Wonder what Tommy’s up to,” he thought out loud, then grinned to himself, “probably annoying some fellow that had the unlucky chance of running into him.”

Jack laughed to himself, then seeing that it was getting late and he was tired, started climbing up the ladder to Tommy's and his shared home, up high in the sky so that Tommy could actually sleep without dying, to head to bed. As he ascended, he noticed Philza flying around, his massive wings keeping him up in the air as he did maneuvers and tricks high in the sky. It a sight to see. 

Jack finally reached the top of the ladder and climbed over, where he found Tommy sitting at the front of their home, his back to Jack and his clawed legs dangling over the edge that led to a long drop down. They really had to get some rails for this place. Not that he was worried about Tommy falling, if he fell, he would just glide his way down. No, Jack was worried about himself, because if he fell, he didn’t have wings on his arms to slow his fall.

Tommy didn’t notice Jack come up, he seemed to be preoccupied watching something in the distance. Jack didn’t want to bother Tommy while he was having a peaceful moment, that is, until he heard him sigh. 

And Jack did not like that sound on Tommy at all.

Tommy was an upbeat, energetic, never give up type of guy. A literal ray of sunshine if you will. The sigh Jack had heard just now was resigned, like he was giving up on something he could never get. 

Jack walked over to Tommy and sat down next to him, “hey.” Jack said. Tommy nodded, indicating he heard him, but he didn’t stop looking forward, a slight frown on his face. Jack followed his gaze where he saw, “oh.” he said, understanding.

He was watching Phil fly, something Tommy would never be able to do with the feathers going down the sides of his arm that would only ever allow him to glide. Jack remembered Tommy telling him once that his ancestors, the Avians, used to be able to fly, but at some point in history they just couldn’t anymore.

“Are you jealous?” Jack asked Tommy, “that Phil can fly but you can’t.”

Tommy glanced at Jack, then went back to watching Phil fly gracefully through the air.

“It’s not really… jealousy, I could never be jealous of Phil, he’s an amazing human being, better than us all,” Jack nodded at that as Tommy sighed again, “but sometimes I wish I could be like him,” he glanced at the feathers on his arms, “fly like him.”

Tommy and Jack watched Phil do a flip in mid-air, “usually I don’t mind that I can’t fly, I even joke about it with the others. I love being able to glide, really I do,” then he reached his hand out towards that sky, “but for some reason, when I saw him flying this time, I really wanted to be able to fly too. Soar in the skies, go higher than anyone has before,” His arm slowly fell back to his side. And for the first time Tommy looked at Jack for longer than a moment. He laughed a little bit, “I’m not really acting like myself right now am I?” 

“No, you're really not,” Jack agreed wholeheartedly.

Tommy laughed genuinely this time.

Then Jack said, “it’s okay to want something we can never get,” and he sighed in exasperation, “I wish I could touch water without it burning me, it causes a lot of trouble when it suddenly decides to rain and I have to run to the nearest covering or quickly make one myself. Then I have to fucking wait out the storm until it’s over.”

Tommy snorted, “hah, it’s always hilarious watching you and Ranboo run for cover when it starts to rain.”

Jack scowled at Tommy, but it had no real heat behind it, “Ah fucking shut up, to you it may be funny, but it’s not to me, I’m absolutely miserable.”

“That's what makes it so funny.”

“You're a bitch you know that?”

Tommy burst out laughing.

Jack grinned along with him, happy that he made Tommy feel a bit better, then his expression grew slightly more serious as he said, “but I also think we have to accept that we’ll never be able get what we can’t have, and appreciate what we do have. Like how I can swim in lava and create fire,” he held his hand out and it burst into flames. “And you can glide, which is amazing by the way, no matter how much it resembles a chicken.”

“Hey!”

Jack continued, ignoring Tommy, “and you can run really fast too, it's like your feet barely even touch the ground.” He smiled, “you have some pretty cool abilities.”

Tommy grinned smugly, “I guess I am a pret-ty amazing guy huh?” There he was, the Tommy Jack knew.

“I didn’t say-”

“Your right Jack, I am awesome, and the biggest guy around,” he stood up and stared confidently at the setting sun. “All the women love me.”

Jack stood up too, letting Tommy have this moment. After a moment or two of letting Tommy raise his ego, more than it already was, he said, “now, do you want to go annoy Wilbur with our Focken accents?”

Tommy spun to face him and grinned mischievously, “Fock yeah I do!” He saluted to Jack, “I’ll see you down there,” then took a step backwards and fell over the edge of their home. Jack peeked over the edge and saw him spreading out his arms and gliding towards the ground, where he landed gracefully. Then he looked up and waved to Jack.

Jack grumbled, “focken glidin’, wish I could do that.” Hey, Jack was never very good at taking his own advice. 

When he passed his bed, he remembered why he came up here in the first place, to sleep. He stared at it for a moment, then shrugged. He could sleep later, right now he had a ghost to annoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, one-shot, what do you think? Is it good? I watched an hour of these guys yell things in an accent I couldn't understand and I loved it. 
> 
> Tommy: I am sad that I cannot fly like Philza 
> 
> Jack: but you can glide and run at a slightly above average pace
> 
> Tommy: your right I am amazing
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Have a good day!


End file.
